1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter and, more particularly, to a cutter having a slider that can be pushed from two directions.
2. Description of Related Art
A cutter is widely used to cut paper or the like and comprises a blade holder, a blade, and a slider. The blade is mounted slidably in the blade holder. The slider is mounted slidably on the blade holder and is connected to the blade to push the blade out from the blade holder by different desired lengths to fit with different working needs. Taiwan Utility Model No. M390212, entitled “Slider For a Cutter,” discloses a slider slidably mounted in a blade holder and connected with a blade. The slider of the '212 Patent comprises an upper sliding element, a lower sliding element, and a resilient tab. A combining tab and a combining slot are formed respectively on the upper and lower sliding elements and engaged with each other to combine the upper and lower sliding elements with each other. The upper sliding element is slidably mounted in a guiding channel defined in a side wall of the blade holder and is exposed from the guiding channel. Accordingly, when the upper sliding element is pushed, the blade can be extended out from or retracted into the blade holder, and the movement of the blade is controlled.
However, the upper sliding element of the conventional slider, such as that shown in the '212 Patent, is substantially a flat board, so the upper sliding element only has a single pushed surface that is pushed by a user. Therefore, the slider can only be pushed from a single direction, such that to push the slider to move, the user has to hold the cutter with a specific holding manner and push the slider from a specific direction. Therefore, the use of the slider is not versatile and convenient. In addition, the guiding channel of a cutter as described in the '212 Patent is usually formed in a middle portion of the side wall of the blade holder and has a wide width. External objects easily enter into the blade holder via the guiding channel, impairing the smooth operation of the cutter.
Taiwan Utility Model No. 281141, entitled “Cutter with Easily Detachable Structure for Replacing Blade,” discloses a pushing slider having an L-shaped cross section to enable the slider to be pushed from two directions. However, the slider of the '141 Patent is formed as a single piece and cannot hold a cutter in position. The user has to keep pushing the slider for keeping the blade at an extending position for cutting, so the operation of the cutter of the '141 Patent is not convenient.
China Patent Publication No. 101269491, entitled “Cutting Knife,” comprises a slider having a complicated structure, and the slider of the '491 Patent is pushed only from a single specific direction.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cutter and a slider for the same to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.